<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clown Husbandry: Common White-Faced Clowns by hawkeyemorelikehawkaye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254942">Clown Husbandry: Common White-Faced Clowns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye/pseuds/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye'>hawkeyemorelikehawkaye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Caralee's Clown Husbandry [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clown Husbandry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clown husbandry - Freeform, Common White-Faced Clowns, research papers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye/pseuds/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A scientific paper on common white-faced clowns, written by Caralee the Clown Wrangler.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Caralee's Clown Husbandry [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907380</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clown Husbandry: Common White-Faced Clowns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Common White-Faced Clown (</span>
  <em>
    <span>ridiculam vultus commune album</span>
  </em>
  <span>):</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Common White-Faced Clown is considered one of the most common domesticated clowns in the USA. It is by far one of the oldest established breed of clown, and is considered the basic/standard clown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The White-Faced Clown is considered the ‘ideal’ pet by many, but this is often critiqued by clown experts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Adi Jones once said: “It is difficult to find reason behind these beliefs. The white-faced clown is indeed a simpler clown breed, but they have specific requirements. Clowns need a circus tent, troupemates, proper enrichment and diet- (...) it’s all very (...) poorly thought out by parents buying their children clowns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The White-Faced clown is the ancestor of many of the current common clown breeds, including </span>
  <em>
    <span>ridiculam rubrum flavo cibum</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>commune lucidus magna mauris</span>
  </em>
  <span> (also known as </span>
  <em>
    <span>ridiculam puer commune album</span>
  </em>
  <span>), </span>
  <em>
    <span>pars communis clara ridiculam</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>communis amorem tristi</span>
  </em>
  <span>, along with others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white-faced clowns ideal diet will consist of high-sugar foods, mainly cotton candy, with small amounts of carnival peanuts, chips, and funnel cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white-faced is distinct in that, if not given a proper habitat, it will eat grass and similar in distress. Proper habitat includes enrichment made up of things similar to ring games, tight ropes, and brightly colored areas.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>